Arguments & Disagreements
by Unknown Personality
Summary: We're not fighting, we're arguing. There's a difference.


Disclaimer: Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura © Nelvana/CLAMP

Note: I'm writing this as if Mr Taylor/Daidouji-san was dead.

**_Arguments & Disagreements  
+Unknown-Personality+_**

{:(}

_The wedding was over and so was the honeymoon. It was time to adapt to life._

{(:}

* * *

"I'm not moving." Samantha stated firmly, fists planted on her hips. She glared at her husband who _should_ have been cowering helplessly at her feet but who, for some reason, wasn't.

Aiden lifted his hands in the air and shrugged. "This house has memories attached to it."

She paused, looked up at heaven and said: "I'm sorry Natasha, but he's my husband now and a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Don't hate me for this." She glared back at him. "Yes, memories of you and your ex-wife who just happens to be my beloved cousin. You think I, your current wife, want to hear this?!"

Aiden sighed. He walked towards Samantha, arms outstretched invitingly. "No, I know you don't." he said persuasively. She backed away warily but he didn't stop. She poked her finger at him, stopping him from hugging her properly. He continued, undeterred. "It goes both ways doesn't it? Won't you have memories of your ex-husband and you haunting you current house?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "I moved after his death. Besides, we never had any feelings for each other. Our marriage was a business venture." She clarified. He dropped his hands. "I give in." he said, resigned. "But you have to ask Sakura and Tori before we do any moving."

Samantha smiled triumphantly. "I will." Then she thought back over what he said and her anger ignited. "What about Madison?!" she yelled. "Have you forgotten about my daughter?! Oh, I knew you were worthless little nobody who was only after my money! Why did I marry you? I need to go call up my attorney right now!" and she turned as if to do just that when he wrapped his arms around her and she melted.

"Madison got married. She's living with her husband, remember?" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Blue."

"White."

"Blue."

"White."

"Aiden!"

"Samantha!"

I was visiting my mother and my new father and this is the scene I stumbled upon when I opened my parents' bedroom door. Aiden was sitting up straight on the far left of the room and Samantha mirrored his position on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm home~" I called. Their attention shifted to me. They both smiled and said cheerly: "Welcome home, Madison!" Then they (or rather Samantha) continued their previous glaring contest.

"Okay." I said hesitantly. Sakura tells me this is an everyday thing. Should I be worried about it? I mean, they were newlyweds and they shouldn't be fighting so much. Or should they? Eli and I've never fought but maybe it was different for Mother and Aiden.

"I brought presents!" I said trying to lighten the mood. An eerie sensation of déjà vu came over me when they repeated their previous actions. I stood in the middle of the room, clutching my bag, looking between them. Which one should I go to first? She was my mother so it was only natural to go to her first but then Aiden might feel left out or something.

"Oooh, you brought a present for me?" Samantha cooed. "You didn't have to but let me see it anyway!" she continued happily. I started towards her and then stopped and snuck a look at Aiden. His smile was still in place, betraying nothing of what he was feeling inside. I turned back to Samantha. "Can I give Aiden his gifts first?" I asked.

"Why would you want to that?" Samantha asked surprised. "He's my stepfather." I replied. "And I'm your biological mother." Samantha said pouting. "Do you love you him more than you love me?"

"Mother! You're acting like a child." I said exasperatedly. "I've decided. It wouldn't be fair to either of you if I gave one of you your gifts first so I'm going to put them in the exact center of the room and I'm going to sit and watch over it until you make up."

"Make up?" Samantha questioned innocently. "Whatever for?"

"Mother, you've never fooled me with that act and you know it. Now, I'm going to sit and wait until you sort this out like the adults you are." And I promptly sat down cross legged in the center of the room.

"Now. What were you two fighting about?" I asked.

Samantha was still huffing about the whole idea so Aiden spoke up. "We were discussing what colour to paint our room. Samantha wanted blue and I wanted white."

I face palmed. "Why didn't you two just pick a blue and white design. That way, you get both the colours. And don't squabble about the design too or no more presents!"

* * *

Tori walked past the balcony window. He stopped and walked back to it and looked out. "What are you doing?" he asked bluntly.

Samantha turned to him. "It's for effect."

"How is standing on a balcony in a summer dress on a cold, windy night an effect?" He asked. Every day, his stepmother gave him more reasons to doubt her sanity.

"It adds to the drama and suspense if the weather matches the character's inner emotions." She said in a far off voice.

"Yeah, but it's pretty overrated." Tori said point blank.

All of a sudden the wind stopped and the weather did a 180. Now this was suspense.

She turned around slowly. "What did you call it?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, overrated. It's used so often it's gotten kinda lame." He said, ever the dense one.

"Overrated?! How dare you spoil my artistic flare?" she asked menacingly.

"Whoa!" Tori said, holding his hands up in the 'I surrender' gesture. "If you want to do that, it's fine with me. Just pretend I never said anything."

Samantha was still seething.

"Samantha! Where are you?" Aiden's voice broke the tension. He rounded the corner, noticed them and then ran over.

"Samantha!" he called again. Then he noticed that she was shivering. "What were you doing?" he asked alarmed. "Oh, hi Tori." He said noticing the bewildered look on his son's face. Tori turned around robotically and walked away.

"What's with him?" Aiden wondered out loud. Samantha shivered in his arms again. "Are you still cold?" he asked worriedly. She smiled thinly up at him and snuggled closer. "Not anymore."

Whatever argument had caused her melodrama was forgotten.

{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}v{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}{04}

Aiden smiled. He was reminiscing about fond memories as he glanced out the window through the rain and fog. Samantha walked over and set down his mug of hot chocolate on the windowsill. "What are you smiling about?" she asked after she sat on his lap and he put his arm around her. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled. He smelled just like the weather after a rainy day.

"I was thinking back to the days when Sakura would come home all excited to make her _giri_ chocolate and how flustered she would get about deciding who gets her _honmei_ chocolate." He said smiling softly.

"I'm glad that Madison's days are over." Samantha said relieved. "I would always worry about who she gave her _honmei_ chocolate to and I remember praying that she choose wisely."

Aiden lifted his head. "Speaking of chocolate, are you going to make any for me?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm married to you. Why should I make _honmei_ chocolate for you?"

He pouted. "You never made any for me when you had the chance to."

"What chance? You were in love with Natasha for nearly all my college years and beside I utterly despised you at that time. Why would I give my enemy my chocolate?" she retorted.

"Ow." He said prodding her. "You didn't hate me that much."

"Of course I hated you." She said firmly as if there wasn't even a shadow of a doubt.

"Then why did you make me chocolate? _Honmei_ chocolate at that." He asked out of the blue nuzzling her neck now.

"What?" she jerked forward but his hands held her to him. "I never made you any chocolate! You said so yourself just now!" she was blushing heavily now.

"You did." He said softly still nuzzling her neck. Having him so close was so not helping her thought process.

"Ho-how did you know?" she asked, her voice shaky now.

"Natasha wasn't a very good cook, was she? Not a fault of hers but unfortunately it extended to anything that had to made in a kitchen but yet, every year on Valentine's Day, she would give me a daintily wrapped gift with the sweetest _honmei_ chocolate inside. Each chocolate was decorated differently and each was unique, made with the love of the chocolatier. Such beautiful chocolate couldn't have been made by her now could it? But it could have been made out of bittersweet love for her." He finished his little monologue and was pressing soft kisses up her neck now.

Her breathing was laboured now and all her mind could focus on was Aiden and only him. "You made those chocolate indirectly for me, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded, her mind blank. All she could do right now was wait in anticipation was his kiss.

"I want to ask a little favour of you." He paused until she made a noise of impatient affirmation and then continued with his previous ministrations. "I want you to make those same chocolates for me, now, as your husband." Her eyes were closed. He was only a breath away.

He let go of her abruptly. The tension dissipated and she landed on her butt. He smiled. "Do that and I promise you much more than just a kiss."

* * *

Sakura was so excited. They (Sakura, Li, Madison, Eli, Samantha, Aiden, Layla and Tori) had reached the amusement park! She didn't know what she was more excited about, Li or the amusement park, so she caught hold of Li and dragged him along with her, all the while yelling at her family to catch up.

They started at the booths and their first stop was called "Shoot-the-Panda!". As the name suggested, you had to shoot the panda. Sakura paid for it excitedly and the guy at the booth gave her the gun. She aimed it at the panda at pretended to look through the viewfinder and dropped the gun. It shot at their feet and the guy jumped up and cursed angrily. Li glared at him for that.

"Aw!" she clapped her hands to her cheeks. "They're so cute! I can't shoot them!"

Samantha jumped in and picked up the gun. "Then let me." And proceed to shoot every single one.

She took the Giant Panda (which was the prize) and turned around. "What?" she asked surly when she noticed their freaked out faces. "Nothing." Li and Sakura answered. Tori scoffed while Layla smiled up at him. Aiden smiled sheepishly at her. Madison and Eli just continued smiling as if this was a normal course of action.

Samantha glared at the snow beneath as she stalked to Aiden's side and thrust the Panda at him. He took it graciously and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her along with the others to the next booth.

Sakura turned suddenly and nearly stumbled and fell on her wooden sandals but for Li who held on to her. She smiled up at him and then they both blushed at the contact. She hurriedly straightened up, glared at her brother to back off and dragged Li to the next booth.

They had to dunk for fish at this one with the paper thin scoop. Sakura tried at first but the fish fell through. Anger seeped from her and she flung more yen at the booth owner and snatch up the next scoop and dropped the fish again and on it when with her getting more and more exasperated.

All this time Samantha had been clutching Aiden's sleeve in a death grip. She loved Sakura with all her heart but this was one side of Natasha that had always irritated her. Trying hard to control her anger, she squatted beside Sakura, careful not to get her kimono wet from the splashes and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura calmed down and looked at her inquisitively. She said. "Let me try."

She took at deep breath, emptying her mind of all its irritations and calmly paid the man. He gave her the scoop warily. She took and focussed all her attention on the little fish. She aimed and in a swift move caught the fish and held her hand out for a bag. The guy, now awed, handed her the bag and she overturned the fish into the water. She tied the bag and stood up and turned to Sakura. She smiled and said. "Here, you can have it."

Sakura took it and thanked her and then she and Li looked at the little fish and pondered what to call him/her. Tori refused to try the booth, saying that it was idiotic. Layla chastised him, and apologising for her husband's rudeness, paid the money and had a go. She won and handed him the bag. Eli and Madison each had a go too and the both won identical fish which was really no surprise.

They walked on. Samantha buried her face in Aiden sleeve, mortified. "Sorry." She muttered. "I couldn't help myself." He smiled at her and patted her on the head. "Don't worry. I don't think she really minded." Samantha looked up sharply. "Oi. Don't pat me on my head like I'm some preschooler. I'm your wife, you know."

Aiden smiled. "But you're certainly acting like one now, aren't you?"

* * *

The car stopped. Samantha turned to Aiden. "Have a good day." She said and waited until he got out. He shut the door and learned down to look through the window. "Good luck on your presentation." He said. She smiled and waved. She was about to start driving when she heard a cheerful "Good morning, Prof!" which sent chills down her spine.

She never thought she'd hear anything spoken in that tone ever again and here it was again. It was such a high school thing that she had assumed that university students were safe. She face palmed, incredulous. How could she have forgotten about the freshmen? Freshmen that were straight out of high school? She snuck a look out of the window, impending presentation forgotten. Then she heard a car honk and he looked up. She hurriedly stamped the accelerator and sped into a parking space and parked. She fished out her shades from her handbag and slipped them on and after making sure he was at a safe distance got out of the car.

She had brought her bag along with her in case of an emergency. She took her cell phone out and made a quick call to her assistant telling her that she'd be late and to cover for. She didn't wait to hear what her assistant squawked in surprise and flipped the phone shut.

She made sure to wait casually and tried to blend in as much as possible but curses, she had worn her favourite red suit today which sort of made her stand out even more in the bland college crowd. But then again, most of them were way more engrossed in their own personal trials and tribulations of university to pay her any heed.

She glanced around trying to locate where he'd gone. She knew, from previous experiences that he usually went to the staff lounge first and then to his first lecture. Ah! There he was! Then she noticed the cute girl walking beside and her temper boiled. How dare she? Ack! Two more cute girls joined the first one. Now there were a whole bunch of them! What did they think he was, some celebrity?

Then she took in how he looked today and then understood their infatuation. That guy always looked cute. He looked cute in the morning, afternoon, evening, night, heck, he even managed to look cute when he was taking out the garbage! But still that was no excuse for them. Were they blind?! How could they miss that golden wedding ring on his finger? There look! It was shining so brightly in the morning sun!

Okay, that was it! The first girl had just sidled up to him and now she was walking so close to him! Samantha ran out of patience. She stocked right up to them, grabbed his arm and ignoring his surprised cry of "Samantha? What are you doing here?", yanked him down and kissed him. Right there in front of his students and she made sure they could see the matching wedding ring on the hand she placed on his cheek.

Silence reigned. She pulled back and looked at his slightly flushed but happy face. "What was that for Samantha? Aren't you going to be late for you presentation?" he asked. Hmph. Trust him to be worried about her company even though she had just kissed him senseless. (At least she hoped).

She glanced around at the gaping girls. "I'm sorry but I have to borrow my _husband_ for a moment. I'm sure you won't mind?" and she pulled him along with her, heedless of whether they agreed or disagreed.

* * *

It was that time of the year. Well, one of the times anyway. Today was Natasha's birthday. A day that was both happy and sad for us. It was a little different this year. Usually, it was just me, Sakura and Tori. As far as I know, Samantha had never visited her grave. But today, here she was with us. I could tell that it was going to be difficult for her and I hoped that she knew that I was there to heal her pain.

As usual Sakura brought at bouquet of _nadeisco_, _touya_ and _sakura_ and placed it in front of the tombstone. She then knelt and prayed as did Tori. Samantha stood at my side holding on to my shirt as if it were her lifeline, her face expressionless. After a while, Sakura and Tori got up and silently left to give us some privacy. I held Samantha's hand as we walked the short distance to the grave and knelt.

Silently, she brought her hands together and prayed and I did the same after making sure she was alright. We prayed in silence for a while before it was broken. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was crying noiselessly. I made as if to comfort but she shook her head so I let my hands fall to my sides.

Five minutes later, she seemed to have calmed down and shakily took my hand and stood up. She reached out with her other hand and pressed her fingertips to her lips before placing them on the top of the cold stone as if trying to reach out to Natasha that way. She cracked a smile. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Insecurity kills me. Look at that idiot smiling away at the photo of his dead wife in front of his very much alive wife. Sometimes I wonder if he ever really loved me. But then I think, if he didn't love me, he wouldn't have married me and that placates me. Somewhat.

It's not like I begrudge Natasha his affection, it's just that she had it for eleven years already and I've had it for barely a month. And I'm old and I don't have all that many years to live! What if I died tomorrow in my sleep? I still have so many things I want to do! I don't want to die so early!

"Here." Aiden slide the pancakes onto my plate. Mini-panic attack forgotten, I watched him pour maple syrup over them just the way I liked it too. It warmed my heart knowing there was someone out there who knew my quirks. I smiled at him. "Thank you." And leaned up to kiss him good morning.

We parted and smiled at each other, my previous worries gone. "I love you." I said. I never thought I'd be able to say it but that was before I really knew him and I wanted him to know that I loved him and that I would stay forever loyal. And he replied erasing the last of my doubts, "I love you too." And I was at peace.

* * *

She knew. I'm gonna be dead it 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. "You're alive?!"

Sakura's gonna kill me. I've got nowhere to hide so right now I'm sitting frozen to the spot on Sakura's desk. I hear footsteps thudding up to the room and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura, her dad and her brother enter the room. Her dad runs up to the crazy woman over there and tries to figure out why she's so shocked. She mumbles something incoherently while Sakura darts over to me, picks me up and shoves me in her bottom drawer.

I can still hear what they're saying although it's muffled. Her stupid brother is acting like an arrogant prick. Makes me feel like punching him. Her father, is naturally concerned about her but it's just me. Why would I wanna hurt anyone? Well, except those evil bunnies and vegetables in my video games.

Sakura is explaining everything from beginning to end. I hear the top drawer scrape open. I guess she's showing them her cards. Wait what's that glowing light and where did this breeze come from? Is she calling out a Sakura Card? Why?

Ha! Take that evil elder brother! I don't know why you sound so surprised but I'm just glad you got taken down a notch.

Oh, Sakura's explaining about Julian too. Hm, wonder if Eli's going to come up too. That reminds me. Spinner's awful lucky isn't he? I mean, I like Sakura and all but she's not the best at keeping a secret. Spinner could transform in front of Sakura's whole school, dance the Macarena while singing along with it and no one would be any the wiser because Eli would figure out some way to make that make sense.

But seriously, what's up with the butterfly wings and the eternal reading and the never ending "No Sweets" diet? I mean, his hyper side is seriously funny and he should lighten up once in a while. He's so serious, it bores me to tears.

Oh, Sakura's opening the drawer again. What, is the coast clear? I fly out lazily and freeze again. They're all still there and the uptight, crazy woman looks like she's going to faint. She mumbles something incoherently again and they all look expectantly at me.

"Um, hi. My name is Cerberus but you can call me Kero for short?" I say because I'm not sure what they want me to say and then she faints.

* * *

I expect I'm grateful to her for giving her daughter's hand in marriage to me. She seems to be a very level headed woman at her workplace and she seems to be comfortable in her own skin unlike most people, teenagers in particular. However, on the few occasions that I've had the pleasure of meeting her, she has often behaved in a highly unprofessional way. Some might even say, childish.

Then again, the first time she meets me, I ask her for her permission to marry her daughter. That might have something to do with it. Her daughter was the backbone of her life, the only reason she continued to live. While that is an admirable reason, she should have known that one day, hew daughter would find love and want to marry.

I feel that in a way, me being her daughter's husband should have assured her. I am a perfect gentleman and I intend to treat Madison with tender loving care. I plan to stay by her side until death do us part and I hope that she returns my sentiments.

Madison wanted me to keep the fact that I was the reincarnation of one of the world's most powerful magicians a secret from her. I felt that it would have been better if she had known rather than finding out later by second hand. Madison said that she would tell her when the time was right. She said that she (her mother) had being going through difficulties lately with Sakura's father.

I don't see why there should be any difficulties. They were both clearly in love with each other. Why hide it? It was really silly, the way these humans dilly dally. I applaud the fact that they consulted their children before rushing into anything but really, they were fussing over nothing.

They all came for our wedding. Madison was the perfect blushing bride although she didn't do any blushing. She kissed me and the whole church erupted in whistles and cheer. We turned and walked down the aisle to our reception and then to our honeymoon.

I know her mother was worried but she needn't have. I knew that Madison wasn't ready. She called her mother up the day and assured her of the fact.

Four months after that, Samantha and Aiden got married. He's perfect for her. It is a little disturbing to me because we are both halves of the reincarnation of Clow and he's married to the mother and I to the daughter. I trust in him. He's a respectable man and he fulfilled all of Clow's wishes and dreams of a happy marriage. I know that Clow is happy to have experienced that happiness and sadness that comes with having a family, nevermind if it was second hand.

It's been a year now since their marriage. They found out about Sakura's magical powers and in consequence mine. Now Madison and I shall have to go placate them. It's been nice talking to you. Good day.

* * *

I still hate him. I don't care if he's Sakura's brother, he's horrible. Or maybe, it's because it's Sakura's brother that we don't get along. Ha, get along. More like annoy each other. I can't stand him and I'm only too glad that the feeling's mutual but it can get in the way sometimes. Whenever I go over to Sakura's house, he's there. So I avoid the house like the plague. I meet her in school every day but he found a way to put a damper on that by attending the high school that's, let's face it, only a chain link fence away.

To make matters worse, he turns up at every school trip we have and recently, every date. We'd like to have some privacy here!

For example, today we had arranged to go watch this movie that had recently come out. I don't do any of those stupid things boys do to put their arms around the girl's shoulder. I have this sneaking suspicion that they do that to feel the girl up. So I don't do that to Sakura and she doesn't mind.

Halfway through the movie, I get up to go to the bathroom and guess who I meet in there? None other than Tori Avalon, elder brother of Sakura Avalon (who also happens to be my girlfriend). Let me tell you, talking to your girlfriend's brother while taking care of your 'needs' isn't something I'm crazy about. Although, we didn't do any talking. It was more of a glare showdown. Neither of us won, no surprise there. I mean we've been doing this every time we've met since I was ten.

To make matters worse, Sakura's dad got married to Madison's mother and she is, for some reason, extremely overprotective of Sakura. I don't know why and Sakura isn't exactly noted for being observant so I can't ask her. I could ask Madison but she'd either find some way to tease me, of if she doesn't, Eli will. So now whenever I go to Sakura's house (it's becoming more and more often since our relationship has progressed), I glare at Tori and be as polite as possible to Mrs Avalon and that become my routine and I got comfortable. But life is life and it's never satisfied with peace and content.

Sakura had practice today and she hadn't told when she'd be back. I was so used to going to her house after school, I sort of walked there on autopilot. I knocked on the door and waited. That's when it hit me: Sakura wasn't at home! I turned to walk away when the door opened. Mrs Avalon stood there. "Um, hi." I said making it up as I went. "I know Sakura isn't home but we normally do our homework together so can I come in and wait for her?"

She scrutinized me. Then she opened the door wider. "Come in, Li. Do you want anything?" I walked in after her and took off my shoes. "Um, sure. I'd like some water." She called a maid. "Cold or hot?" she asked. "Cold." Replied wondering whether to go to Sakura's room or the living room. She solved my dilemma. "Send a pitcher and glass of cold water up to Sakura's room." She ordered and left me alone there in the hall.

I walked up to Sakura's room slowly taking in my surroundings. I know I'd been here before but I'd never really taken the time to actually look at this stuff. The walls were painted white and the furniture was chrome but the paintings and flowers were vivid splashes of colour in the black and white. Then I reached Sakura's room and it was warm and so very Sakura. It was painted pale yellow, just like her old bedroom and it looked just like it, if not bigger.

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked up to her desk and sat down at her computer. I booted it up and surfed the net to keep me occupied till she came home. The water arrived and I sipped at it while doing some of my homework.

I heard her walking up the stairs and opened the door just as she skidded to a stop in front of it. I kissed her and then I heard of shriek. We broke apart and looked bewildered at the source of the sound. It was Madison's mother. My mind raced wondering what I'd done wrong and what to say when Sakura's father walked up the stairs, caught Mrs Avalon's hand and tugged her down all the while making soothing noises while she blubbered nonsense.

"What was that about?" I asked Sakura. She shrugged and said that she had no idea. We walked into Sakura's room and cracked open our books and did our homework. When Sakura walked me to the door, I could feel her (Mrs Avalon's) eyes burning holes into my back and all I could do was groan mentally and think "Not again".

* * *

I'm amused and so, naturally, I feel like chuckling but I'm sure the strangers around me would think I'm going off my head and so I hold back my laughter. Today is going to be so interesting.

I reach the middle school and walk through the gates and into the chaos of students and parents there. We are having a Valentine's Day festival and everyone has to have a date. Even the single people, who were terrified of the rumours that said that they were going to be paired with monstrosities if they turned up dateless, have someone with them, be it a friend or foe.

I'm the head of the committee and so it my duty to start the festival. I walk up to stage and there he is in all his melancholy. I poke him. "You could smile at least. You have me as your date after all." I say as I smile up at him. He looks down at me and retorts. "I hate festivals and you know that." I poke him again. "Stop being such a grouch. I know that deep down you're jumping for joy." I ignore his derisive snort and pull him along with me onto the stage.

I reach for the microphone and in my loudest voice, I say "Welcome one and all to Reedington's very first Valentine's Day Fest!" I wait as the cheers die down and then I say. "Are there still any dateless people out there?" Silence reigns. "Okay, now for the catch." Many people groan. "You all," I paused and pull a red string out of my bag. "have to tie one end to your pinky finger and the other end to your date's pinky as you know. Now, let's see some tying!" I tied it to my finger and yank Tori forward and tie it to his pinky while he groans and goes "Layla, do I have to? This is totally stupid." I glare at him and he shuts up.

I look up and make sure that the party committee is checking everyone's pinkies. I spy Sakura and Li and wave to them. I see her father and Madison's mother too. Her father finds this amusing and Samantha is behaving just like Tori. They really act more like mother and son than aunt and nephew. Eli and Madison have no problem with theirs but Ruby's way too excited as Julian's trying to calm her down and it seems to be working.

We finally get the thumbs up and I raise my gun and we do a countdown. When we reach one I press the trigger and fireworks shoot of it and into the sky and burst in a kaleidoscope of colour. We all look up and smile and I can see a few kisses being exchanged and I feel my heart well up in happiness. I turn to Tori and say "I love you." And then I plant one on him.

(Those red strings? They were awfully hard to take off. I wonder why?)

* * *

I often get pulled into their harebrained schemes because of Mistress. I don't know why but I often get stuck with that annoying little pest, Ruby (the guardian, not the human). She's glaring at me right now. Since when has she procured the gift of telepathy? I say so because the next words out of that vile mouth of hers is "I'm not a pest, Yue. If anything, you are. Always so silent all the time." She grumbled.

She grabbed my hand and yanked me along the corridor. "We're here because of Sakura, Yue. As her Moon Guardian, you have to offer her full support." I let myself be pulled along. "Then why are you here?" I asked bluntly. "I'm here because I'm a sucker for romance. Now come on." And she yanked me even harder.

She reached a door and pulling a key, seemingly out of nowhere, opened the door and shoved me inside before walking inside and locking the door behind us. She switched on a light and I saw our suitcases there by the wardrobe. I didn't waste my thoughts on their mode of transport but I did wonder was why there was only one bed. I turned around and quirked en eyebrow at her. She noticed and went "What?" defensively. "Why is there only one bed?" I asked. "This is a single room and last time I checked, you don't need sleep."

"Nor do you." I retorted "But Julian does." "So," She said as she poked and prodded about the room. "we can share." "Share?" I repeated, my voice dripping with ice. "Yes, share." She said exasperatedly. "It's okay," she said, straightening up. "It's not like I have some contagious disease or something."

"Fine." I said. I walked up to the bed and laid down, my long legs almost dangling of the edge, I noticed with slight distaste. I closed my eyes but I could feel her watching me. I let my lips curve into a slight smirk. I don't think she noticed. I felt the bed sag as she sat on it and I felt her hand hover over my lips. From years of experience, I kept my stoic expression even as I felt her fingertips on my lips. Then she retracted her hands and leant down and kissed me.

I'm sure she got a pretty bad shock when I kissed her back but I held her down with my hand until she relaxed into it. We broke apart after someone knocked on the door. She jumped up in a hurry, nearly whacked the lamp of the nightstand and stumbled to the door. It was a wonderful feeling having this sort of control over her. I, unlike her, didn't panic and stayed gracefully sprawled on the bed.

From what I heard, it was Sakura and they were finalising plans. She left with her and I transformed into Julian so that he could get a nap. I woke up just before she could shake me awake and listened with half a ear as she told me all the details of how Aiden had proposed and what Samantha had said and everything. When I got bored, I just yanked her into bed, tugged the covers over us and told her to shut up.

* * *

It was far from a wonderful day (it was raining) and from what he heard, she had suddenly become superstitious and was threatening to call off the wedding or something just because it was raining. So he was hurrying in a cab to get to the Taylor mansion and calm her down.

The gate opened automatically and he ran up all the stairs and through the front hall in his wedding suit. He climbed the grand staircase to her quarters and then to her room and stopped. Grandfather was standing there. "I need to go in there." He said urgently.

"No."

"No?!" he nearly lost his cool.

"Why are you marrying Samantha?" he asked.

"I'm marrying her because I love her." He replied.

"What about Natasha? Does this mean you no longer love her?" he posed another question.

"No. I still love Natasha." He said resolutely.

"How came you love both of my granddaughters? You infidel!" he retorted angrily.

Aiden was desperate. "I loved Natasha and I love Samantha. They are both two different woman and deserve to be loved in their own way. Samantha will not replace Natasha and I don't want her to be that. I want her to be Samantha Taylor, the woman I feel in love with. I loved Natasha when she was alive and I still do but she's dead and I'm sure that she would have wanted me to find love again and be happy and I'm sure she wanted the same for Samantha because she loved both of us equally."

There was not a sound to be heard. Then Grandfather cracked a smile and said. "Well said my son." And he opened the bedroom door. Samantha was standing beyond that, tears of joy streaming down her face. She flew at Aiden and hugged him. "I love you." She cried. "Please don't leave me." She begged. He smiled gently and stroked her hair. "I love you too and you should know by now that we'd never get rid of each other. No matter what."

Grandfather spoke again. "I can't let you go to the wedding in that. Here," he said and then he pulled out a suit already pressed and ironed. "This is the suit I wore to my wedding and I want you to have it, now that you're part of the family."

Aiden thanked him and went to get changed. Samantha stood there while the mad dried her tears. "Thank you Grandfather." She said and he understood.

**{**_H__appy __V__alentine's __D__ay!_**}{_H__appy__ V__alentine's__ D__ay!_}{_Happy Valentine's Day!_}{_Happy Valentine's Day!_}{_Happy Valentine's Day!_}{_Happy Valentine's Day!_}{_Happy Valentine's Day!_}**

_Character Reference_

_Samantha Taylor/Avalon=Daidouji Sonomi  
Aiden Avalon=Kinomoto Fujitaka  
Madison Taylor/Moon=Daidouji Tomoyo  
Tori Avalon=Kinomoto Touya  
Sakura Avalon=Kinomoto Sakura  
Li Showron= Li Syaoran  
Layla McKenzie=Mizuki Kaho  
Eli Moon=Hiiragizawa Eriol  
Cerberus/Kero=Keroberus/Kero-chan  
Ruby Moon=Akizuki Nakuru  
Julian Star=Tsukishiro Yukito  
Ruby Moon=Ruby Moon  
Grandfather=Amamiya-san _


End file.
